The Pharoah's Slave
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Amarra is a beautiful child of the gods, but will she end up with the Pharaoh or the thief that finds himself wanting her? BakuraOC, AtemOC, MarikOC COMPLETE!
1. The Past

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it. All of the characters with the exception of Amarra are not mine.

Chapter One

Amarra was on the palace grounds looking out the window of her master's room. She hadn't moved from her spot in two years, a fitting punishment for trying to run away as her master had said. She hated him with a fire that burned almost as deeply as her love for the Thief King Bakura. He was handsome with his white hair and his scar. She loved his scar and that Millennium Ring that he stole from the High Priest Mahado. She loved everything about Bakura and nothing about her master.

Her master was the Pharaoh of Egypt. Atem was his name and he made sure that every time she was with him, she wanted to be anywhere else. He was cruel to her, beating her and making her want to be rescued more than anything in the world. She had begged him numerous times to stop, but the cruel man said, "slaves need to learn their place in my court" and began to beat her again. She had been his since she was fourteen when he decided to burn her village to the ground because it ad been too poor to pay its tribute to him.

Atem walked in the room as she stared out the window. "Having fun?" He asked in cruel whisper. She turned and he realized that she was so beautiful. He hadn't seen her for two years. On the day she was to be released, she turned to him. She had beautiful black hair that tumbled down her soft shoulders. She had gold eyes that could make Horus go weak at the knees. She was wearing nothing, as she was required to. The only other thing on her body, besides her chain, was the necklace with Atem's symbol.

"No, Master. I am." She responded and her words were like music to his ears. She was perfect, a daughter of Isis herself.

"You are supposed to be released this day from your solitude." He said calmly. Much more calmly than he should have and she saw that immediately. She was smart for a slave. Priestess Isis had taught her how to read and write before her confinement, but he doubted if she remembered.

"Yes, Master. If that is your wish."

"You aren't going to protest being confined? You seemed adamant about it two years ago." Atem walked over and caressed her face. She shuddered and turned away. "I have yet to take your virginity. You have been mine for years, but I have not yet taken it, my beautiful Amarra."

"Please, Master." She pleaded. "I…" She trailed off. She was eighteen now. She was a woman.

"You what?" He prodded.

"I'm saving myself." She whispered.

"For whom?"

"The man I love." She told him.

Who was this man? Had he visited her in her confinement? She looked at him and he finally reached a decision.

"I will make you stay here for one more month and then I will take your virginity and you will be my slave forever. No one can stop me!" Atem yelled and marched out, looking the door behind her.

She frantically looked for a way out, but with the chain around her ankle, it was impossible. She looked out the window and saw Bakura himself on the ledge.

"Well, hello there, Amarra." He said.

"Bakura." She breathed. Her joy could not be contained and she immediately became aroused and Bakura could tell.

"Why are you so aroused, my dear?"

"Atem doesn't understand that I love the man who should be Pharaoh." She said.

"You love me? You don't know me." Bakura sneered.

"I know that the Pharaoh destroyed your village as he did mine." She reflected sadly.

"He took you as a slave? You didn't try to run?"

"I did and that is why I am locked up here." She smiled at him.

"You are a daughter of Isis, do you know that?"

She gasped. How did he know her secret? "How did you…"

"Know?" He finished. "I could sense something strange besides the priests in this place, I never knew it would be a true daughter of Isis. You had no father did you?"

"My father is Osiris, my Lord of thieves." She smiled and tried to walk to him but stopped. It was the chain that kept her from him. "Please release me and I will let you take me and my power for your own so that you may be King."

Bakura looked at her and thought about it for a moment. "All right, but you must swear that you will be mine and no other."

"I promise, my King." She breathed. He took her hand and the chain fell off in two. "The chain is broken."

"Come on, I need to take you some place where the Pharaoh will not know where you are." He took her hand and placed her on his back.

They raced along the rooftops and by dusk they were in his hideaway in the desert.

Bakura couldn't help watching the beauty as he sat next to her by the campfire. She had decided that she would show him how to get the Pharaoh, but he never told her any details of her village. Was it Kul Elna? She sat by the fire staring into the flames, for what he didn't know, but she had power, no doubt bestowed to her by mother Isis.

"Bakura? I wanted to thank you for the rescue." She said quietly, still watching the fire dance.

"It was no trouble as long as you fulfill your promise." He smiled.

"I will, but we have more pressing concerns. The Pharaoh will be looking for me and we must elude capture." She answered back.

"Tell me what happened to you. Why do you hate the Pharaoh so much?"

"My human mother had given birth to me eighteen years ago. I was the favored child of the village. I never got into trouble, did as I was told, never talked back, but most importantly, I had no human father. My father was Osiris and I could do some things ordinary villagers couldn't. I could make time slow, start a fire without tools, and the thing that gave me away was that I could heal like my mother Isis."

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"When I was fourteen the Pharaoh came, him and his army. The villagers were terrified and realized that the tribute tax had doubled in the last month. The Pharaoh was there to claim the rest of it. We had no money. I slowed time to try and save my village, but it didn't work. The Pharaoh discovered me and said I was worth the full price of the tribute and my mother begged him. She begged to not take the child from her. She would do anything to appease him. He responded that your daughter appeases me and he ordered the village burned to the ground and the people killed. I was chained and the Pharaoh made me his slave. My parents, the gods, visited me that first week. They told me that the Pharaoh was tainted with Set and that the people needed a new Pharaoh, one who would look after his people."

"So you found him in me?" Bakura asked calmly.

"Yes, my King. I have. Mother Isis and Father Osiris would be proud of you."

"And what of you, Amarra?"

"What of me?" She asked respectfully.

"I want a queen who knows her place is above all others but her gods and her Pharaoh and to love her Pharaoh until the end of time."

"I will love you forever my King." Amarra kissed him. They lay down in the sand and realized that no one else mattered but them.

But that was the past…


	2. Wounds Reopened

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it. All of the characters with the exception of Amarra are not mine.

Chapter Two

**Domino, Japan The Present**

Atem was calmly looking for his next opponent when he spotted her. His Amarra, where had she been after all this time? Her gold eyes were still able to make Horus go weak in the knees, even after 5,000 years and her delicate black hair was still lusciously smooth even without the Egyptian sun. He remembered how he had treated her before she disappeared and how Bakura had her at his side when he seized the throne, but where was the Thief?

He walked over to her and spotted her talking to Joey, Tristan, and Tea. She was looking around frantically, as if trying to find someone, the Thief most likely.

"Are you sure you aren't lost?" Tea asked.

"No, I'm still in Domino, Japan. I'm just looking for someone." The young woman said.

"Amarra?" Atem asked and she froze. She turned and she looked at him coldly.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied and tried to leave, but it was obvious that being in his presence for all that time, she still needed to ask his leave.

"Are you all right?" Atem asked.

"Fine, Your Majesty. Everyone has their memories back which means that if Bakura finds you, you will have the same fate as you did all those years ago." She tried to look away from him, but he held her chin.

"Yet you still possess the air of your Mother Isis and your Father Osiris. You truly are a child of the gods." He embraced her in a hug and she struggled. None of the others were trying to help her.

"Please," she pleaded. "Let me go, Pharaoh. I still am Bakura's as I was on our wedding night when he became Pharaoh."

"He stole the throne from me." He responded coolly.

"And you stole me from my home and forced me into servitude!" Her anger was rising and she had to stop it. "You had no right."

"You are right, I did not. But as a queen, you are property of the Pharaoh, no matter who it is and as I am still…"

"Hands off my wife, Pharaoh." Bakura came in the nick of time as always. She turned to him and embraced him.

"Your scar is gone, my love." She whispered.

"I know." He kissed her greedily and she eagerly accepted. The Pharaoh Atem stood there, mouth agape.

"You called him 'my love.'" He said.

"Yes and I would very much like to leave you now as I did 5,000 years ago. Maybe you should have treated me better and you would have me as your queen by your side instead of your queen from your cell." She sneered.

"A true daughter of Osiris." He said.

"A true son of Horus tainted with Set." She shot back.

Bakura put his arm protectively around her waist and led her back to his apartment. They went in to find a cat sitting on the bed.

"Bastet!" She said running over to pet the animal. The animal received it gratefully and meowed. Bakura smiled.

"You know, she showed up on my doorstep two weeks ago."

"That's when I moved here." She answered.

"Your parents are still watching you after all this time. Look, I need to apologize to you for something." Bakura dropped down beside her.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I made you endure the pain of the Pharaoh in the dungeon until your death. I know it plagued you so."

"I don't mind. It was your will, Pharaoh. I am your queen. I have no choice, but to obey, love, and serve the master of us all."

"Do you do it willingly?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh. I love you, but you already knew this." She smiled. That enchanting smile was all he had dreamed of for 5,000 years and it got more beautiful every time he saw it.

He realized his highest priority was to protect her from the Pharaoh and to keep her heart from pain, but could he do that? He couldn't even do it when he had absolute authority over his people. How could he hope to protect his queen from Atem? Would he have to watch her die again?


	3. One Regains His Memories

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it. All of the characters with the exception of Amarra are not mine. The Shadow Realm doesn't exist in this story, as it is hell in the Japanese, although I do like the Atem of the American sub. I also changed Seto to suit my story, so if you don't like it, oh….well.

Chapter Three

Amarra decided to go get something to eat. She dressed in her white tank top and blue jeans. She looked at Bakura and smiled.

"You need something. You need a deck to compete." Bakura said to her.

"You know I don't duel. It was you who fought all those battles." She replied.

"Ah, but it is time you learned. I took the liberty of putting a deck together that I think you would like." He smiled, giving her the cards.

She looked at them in awe. All spellcasters, of course they were. Bakura knew how much she loved her magic and what better way to reflect it then in her cards? They were not very powerful alone, save a few, but the combinations in the deck would be deadly. He handed her a Duel Disk and hugged her.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked.

"I love it, my dear. It's wonderful. I want to try it out!" She was excited.

"You remember the rules, right?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, I watched you a lot. I want to go. Please?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't refuse.

"All right, I'll be in the city around. Come find me when you get hungry and I will take you to lunch." He kissed her.

"Okay!" She ran out the door new deck in hand.

She walked down the street from where Bakura lived to a Game Shop, right in town. She walked in; hoping to find one card she knew would complete it. To her horror, the Pharaoh was behind the counter.

"Hello, welcome…" He turned around. "Amarra, are you holding a Duel Disk?"

"Yes, Bakura gave it too me. I need to find one more card to complete it." She said, matter-of-factly.

"I see. Any idea what the card is?"

"Yes, actually. I am looking for one more Chaos Command Magician. It will finish the deck that Bakura gave to me." She was trying to get away from him.

"Maybe we can have a friendly duel?" He asked, hoping she would say yes. "Just to see how your deck works?"

"I don't know. I mean, you enslaved me and killed my human mother. I shouldn't be friends with you at all."

"It's fine. We don't have to."

"I guess he didn't want to leave me out of the tournament, but I'm not going to play. I don't want to go to hell." She smiled weakly.

"Neither I nor Bakura will let anything happen to you." Atem said, handing her the card.

"How much?"

"A gift for my queen. I always thought you were beautiful. I never got a chance to tell you that I did care about you and when I found out about your lover, I got jealous. I am sorry." He explained.

"I can't do this. Please don't do this to me. I don't love you. I hate you! You hurt me and enslaved me! You can't say you are sorry to me." She was very angry and if she didn't get a handle on it, she would burn the store to the ground. "Please, just leave me alone, Atem. Bakura will kill you if he catches you talking to me like this." She looked at him one more time and left.

"I want you to make sure this tournament goes off as planned." Amarra heard a cold voice say as she left the shop. The man turned around and she recognized him as High Priest Seth.

"Seto?" A young voice called from his white jacket.

"Just make sure no one else is cheating." Seto finished, as he looked Amarra up and down.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get a card from that shop." She stammered.

"It's all right. I was just passing through. And you are?"

"Amarra. I moved here two weeks ago. I'm staying with a friend." She said.

"Well, are you hungry? I can take you to get some food."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." She said as Atem came out of the shop and eyed the two.

"Okay, here. I know a good place not too far from here." Seto said as he looked into her gold eyes.

"Okay, that sounds great." She answered as they began to walk. They walked a couple of blocks with Atem following close behind. She noticed, but Seto had not. She wondered if he remembered what had happened all those years ago. When he pledged his life to her, he was like a brother to her and here, he was taking her to go eat. What did he remember, if anything?

"Here we are, Chez Francaise. A nice French restaurant that I happen to frequent. It is a great place for the delicacies, but I like their pasta and their marinara."  
"I have never had French food. This will be exciting for me." She answered him as they stepped inside.

They ordered, ate, and then he brought her to an alley for some privacy. She got scared and hoped Bakura would save her as he often had until he began to speak. Atem was also listening in.

"Look, I don't know if you remember anything, but Priestess Isis told me you would come and my memories would flood back. They have and once again her predictions with the Millennium necklace have come true, my queen." He knelt. "Where is your Pharaoh?"

"I assume he is looking for opponents in your tournament, High Priest." She smiled slightly. "I was hoping to meet him for lunch, but that was as nice as it could have been, Seth."

"Of course, I hoped you would remember my name."

"I hope that the Pharaoh will be happy that your memories have returned."

"I am happy that your memories returned, Seth." Atem said darkly, coming around the corner. "Now it is time to punish you for abandoning the true Pharaoh and swearing allegiance to a usurper."


	4. Kidnapped!

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter Four

Amarra stood in the alley with Seto, now having his previous memories of High Priest Seth. They looked at Atem, he looked mad with power. If he were the true Pharaoh, wouldn't he be able to keep calm in any situation? As it was, she was scared of being pulled into hell.

"Now it is time to match our powers," Atem declared. "Your item is missing, in the hands of a new enemy."

"Please, Atem. Do not do this. You will upset the gods." Amarra told him.

"I am the son of Horus. I cannot upset the gods." Atem answered.

Seto had started to walk away and Atem, acting quickly grabbed Amarra. "Go find the usurper and tell him the true Pharaoh has his queen." The two disappeared into the magic of the Millennium Puzzle.

They reappeared in front of the Game Shop. She was a little disoriented, but otherwise, she was fine. She looked at Atem. He was still holding her in a vice grip and she was trying to break free.

"If you struggle, you will get weaker, Amarra." He breathed.

"Why are you doing this?" She screamed.

"You let that usurper steal the throne that is rightfully mine! I am the true Pharaoh, Amarra and you let him take my throne!" He yelled back.

"If you didn't do horrible things to your people, I wouldn't have helped him." She answered quietly.

"Your village was not paying its tribute." Atem said.

"You made it higher than it was supposed to be." She replied defiantly.

"It was not my doing." Atem said quietly, turning to her. "I wanted to marry a child of the gods. I wanted to marry you. The guards found the excuse to burn your village by telling me lies."

"So you enslave me?" She asked.

"No, I…" Atem stopped. How could he make her see what she was to him? "I wanted to marry you, but you loved Bakura already. I wanted to marry you against your will, but I saw how happy you were with him and I didn't get a chance. Let me try." He let her arm go.

"Why should I? You kidnapped the Queen of Egypt!" She yelled.

"Let me try." He repeated, looking into her beautiful golden eyes. "You have eyes that would make Horus jealous, my Queen." He knelt before her, much to her surprise.

"But the Pharaoh…" She turned away from him.

"What?" He said.

"The Pharaoh bows to no one or kneels before no one for that matter." Amarra sat in the chair beside the window and sighed. "Atem, why did you treat me as a slave?"

"You weren't royalty and I would be forbidden, but if you were my slave…"

"Since I am a child of the gods, it shouldn't matter how I came to the world. Just that I have and that you hurt me." She cut him off.

Atem watched as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, my love."

She stared at him. "What did you call me?"

"My love. I love you, Amarra and I'm not afraid of it anymore."

"You can't love me."

"Why not?" He was curious. Why was she being cold to him all of a sudden?

"Because you are going to die when Bakura finds you." There was no emotion in her voice.

""I'm not afraid to die."

"Good. Then the usurper can die quickly and leave my Queen alone!" Bakura yelled, dagger in hand. "I hope Osiris helps you into the afterlife!" And with that, Pharaoh Bakura pounced.


	5. Goddess and Duty

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter Five

Bakura wrestled Atem to the ground in a second. "Why did you kidnap her?"

"I love her. Do you?" Atem grasped Bakura's wrist and twisted away from him.

"Of course I do."

"She only helped you get the throne. A real Pharaoh would have kept her as a slave and you made her a Queen." Atem sneered.

Amarra bolted for the door. She found it locked. The window was barred and she was trapped. She had no hope. One of the Pharaohs would walk away and she would be enslaved once again.

The two Pharaohs looked at each other and Bakura growled. He pounced on Atem and screamed "She's a goddess and you treat her like a slave." He swung at Atem, but missed him by centimeters.

"She's nothing, but a slave for pleasure. I found her at Kul Elna!" Atem yelled back.

Bakura stared at him. "What?"

"Yes, I found her at the same village my father burned to the ground. She was a gift to me before my father died." Atem said smugly.

"You need to die now." Bakura answered. Amarra went to Bakura, but he threw her against a wall. He realized it too late and she slipped into unconsciousness.

When she came to a few hours later, it was dark. She was in a bed in a sparsely furnished room and Atem's hakari had soup on the table for her. He was sitting in the corner putting a deck together and looked up.

She scrambled to one side of the bed and then saw the transformation. She had never been so scared in her entire life. Amarra looked at the Pharaoh and tried desperately to seek a way out.

As if reading her thoughts, Atem responded, "You can't leave yet."

"What happened to Bakura?"

"He left for the time being. He must collect his thoughts. He made you fly into a wall and you could've protected yourself if you are a goddess." Atem chuckled.

"I can't use my powers. Isis has taken them from my until the true Pharaoh is on the throne." Amarra said confidently.

"But which is the true Pharaoh?" He asked her.

She realized he had a point. Who was the true Pharaoh? Would it matter? Either way, she was doomed to a life of servitude and she didn't want that. She wanted to be free, to roam the world, have fun and love someone of his or her own accord. The only reason the Pharaohs loved her was because she was a goddess.

"I will find the true Pharaoh, my lord. I will not rest until I have found him."

Atem chuckled again. "And when you find him?"

"Accept my fate as his slave. I have no other option. The true Pharaoh will not give the freedom I desire nor would he care." She lamented.

"Maybe if the true Pharaoh heard your plead?"

"Perhaps. But I must find him first." She answered.

"Where will you look?" Atem asked.

"In my heart." She responded.

"Your heart?"

"I am the goddess of the Pharaoh. I will know him when I see him. I will be his as I was swore to be a long time ago, Atem. I know that you and Bakura are still at odds, but one of you will die. It has been foretold by the gods." Amarra looked at Atem hard.

"And what of you?" Atem asked. "When you have found the true Pharaoh? What if he grants your wish?"  
"Then I will be overjoyed and travel the world." Amarra edged closer to the soup.

"I see. Well, the Battle City Tournament is underway. Maybe you should come with me and we will seek the Pharaoh together." Atem suggested, knowing he was the true Pharaoh and that it would reveal itself in time.

"Is Bakura going to be around?" She asked hopefully.

"Perhaps. Now, eat your soup. Your strength is required for your daunting task ahead."

She sipped the soup and asked, "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"That you love me?" She asked hopeful again.

"I will always love the gods." Atem answered vaguely.


	6. Explaining

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter 6

Amarra realized that she had been sleeping for a very long time. Atem was no longer there, nor was his hikari. She looked around and found that her clothes were washed and folded on the chair across the room.

She got up and put her clothes on with shaky hands. She wondered how she would find the true Pharaoh. She whimpered slightly. She was getting weaker. The Pharaoh had been gone a long time, but when she was near Atem, she was a lot stronger than when she was with Bakura. She loved her Bakura, but she was swore to serve the Pharaoh. The true Pharaoh was a mystery and perhaps it would be revealed to her soon.

Atem walked in with a smile on his face. She stared at him curiously and then forced herself to look away before he noticed. She felt stronger all of a sudden. Maybe Mother Isis was telling her something.

"I'm in the finals!" Atem said as he grabbed her and embraced her.

Feeling utter surprise, she froze. What would she do? What could she do? She was being crushed in the Pharaoh Atem's arms. She had yet to hear of Bakura.

"I want you to come with me to the finals." Atem said to her.

"Me? But I…" She stopped. If he WAS the true Pharaoh, she was bound to obey him and so far it was proven that he was. "Yes, Atem. I will go, but I need more than these clothes on my back."

"I'll make sure Seth gives you a nice wardrobe on the site of the finals. It will probably last for days." He smiled at her. Amarra noticed he was in a good mood and knew she had to ask him something.

"Atem?" She timidly asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Have you forgotten what I am?" She was a goddess, but she was still a slave. It was a unique thing to the cosmos.

"A goddess, my queen." Atem responded, looking deep into her golden eyes.

"What?" She gasped. "I am a slave to you, Atem, or rather the true Pharaoh. I am no queen unless the true Pharaoh tells me so."

"How will you know?"

"He will hold all the Egyptian God cards. Osiris will shine on him as will the great sun god, Ra." She smiled at him.

"Well, I have nothing to worry about. We should get going. The finals will be starting soon and I don't want them to start without me." He chuckled.

They walked to the spot his locator cards had revealed and saw Joey, Tea, and Tristan standing and waiting. Tea gave her an evil look. Amarra was frightened and she immediately tried to search for a way out.

"Guys, this is Amarra." Atem said as way of introduction. "Amarra, this is Joey, Tristan, and Tea."

She nodded to Joey and Tristan in greeting and then she saw Seth. She broke into a run and embraced him. Seth embraced her back and whispered, "Quite the show."

She blushed and slowly walked back to Atem and his friends. Then she saw Bakura, well, his host out of the gloom. Everyone was talking about a hospital visit and Amarra locked eyes with the soul of Thief Bakura. She shuddered and tried to look away, knowing that she would be visited by her lover soon.

"Alright, you dweebs. On the blimp. Amarra?" Seto said, keeping the façade.

"Yes?"

"Want me to escort you to your room?" Seto asked.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Seto." She smiled at him and took his hand. He led her up the steps as everyone trudged behind him. They were shown their rooms and Seto gave her the second biggest room on the blimp.

"Here. There are clothes in the closet with a private sitting room and a bathroom. The bedroom is through those French doors. Freshen up and then I will start the finals." He turned and walked to his own room as she closed her door. Bakura was there as she knew he would be.

"Bakura." She breathed. "Why did you leave me with him?"

Outside, Joey and Atem heard Amarra. They stopped and waited for his reaction. Atem felt intense jealousy. Was she playing him for a fool?

"My dear, I think you have feelings for the usurper." Bakura said dangerously.

"I serve the Pharaoh. The true Pharaoh and it is my duty to find him."

"How will you accomplish that, my dear?" He asked as he grabbed her.

"The Pharaoh must hold all the Egyptian god cards." She said, gasping.

"Then I will send Seth and Atem to the Hell." Bakura said, kissing her hard. Then he was gone. She gasped and went into the bathroom.

"Now, what?" Joey asked. Atem just stood in stunned silence as the water began running.


	7. The True Pharaoh

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter 7

The atmosphere was electric in the blimp's main dining hall as the duelists and guests filed in. Atem was looking for Amarra, but she had yet to appear. It was a pretty standard meeting, food included, which Joey adored. Silence descended as Seto explained the finals to them. The lottery was drawn and it was a battle of Pharaohs. Bakura vs. Atem and nothing would stop it.

Amarra ran to the elevator, as it was about to close. Seto was inside and he hugged her fiercely. She returned it, but not so much. Seto looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Amarra asked quietly.

"It's Bakura versus Atem for the first round of the finals. I know how devastating it will be for you to watch this." Seto sighed and Amarra said nothing.

Amarra gasped. "It may be the only way to determine the true Pharaoh, Seth. I do hope it's Bakura."

"I don't know. Atem has beaten everyone. He is the King of Games after all." Seth escorted her to the arena and Amarra sat on the floor beside him.

The duel was already under way and Bakura was losing, badly. Amarra doubted there was any hope for her lover. Atem was the true Pharaoh and she had disputed it.

"Thank you. You have helped me institute your demise." Bakura said calmly, though it was clear he was losing.

"No way. If Bakura is losing why would he say that?" Tea asked.

"Unless he isn't bluffing." Amarra voiced, sharing Seth's thoughts.

"Behold the magic of Dark Sanctuary." Bakura answered. Red clouds and eyes surrounded the field and the top of the blimp. Joey, Tea, and Tristan freaked out. Namu and Marik appeared to be fine and Amarra shivered.

The duel proceeded and it looked like Atem was going to lose after all. But then something happened. Seth squeezed Amarra's hand and Atem looked at her and smiled warmly.

"Now, I sacrifice my three monsters for Slifer the Sky Dragon." The Egyptian god card roared to life and Amarra jumped in her skin. Then Bakura's hikari came through and Atem was given an ultimatum. Atem attacked after Bakura returned, but Amarra had tears in her eyes. She ran from the field as soon as Atem was announced the winner and stole down the stairs.

Seth looked after her and had two of his employees bring Bakura to his room as the others watched. Atem came over to him.

"How is she?" Atem asked politely.

"She is crying in her room, I expect. She really thought the thief would win. She loves him dearly. But now she can't because you have shown you are the true Pharaoh. You best take care of the young goddess, Pharaoh. Isis has gone to great lengths to care for her daughter in your absence." Seth answered.

Atem said nothing in return, but went into the elevator alone. His friends knew better than to interfere. They waved and Tea mouthed a 'good luck.'

When he reached her room, he heard sobbing. He knocked once and received no answer, so he tried the door. It was open.

"Amarra?" He called.

"Yes?" She came in, tears staining her face. She knelt before him.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine." She answered, sullen.

"No, don't lie to me. You are upset about Bakura." Atem knew it.

"I am, my Pharaoh. But it matters not. I serve you." She looked at him.

"It matters when I wish to know your heart."

"My heart is not as fragile as you think, Atem." She used his true name and it shocked him a little.

"I just wish you would confide in me." Atem tried a different angle.

"What's to confide? I love him and he is not the Pharaoh. End of story. I am bound by the laws of Osiris to serve the true Pharaoh." Amarra looked at him. "You are the true Pharaoh and I knew you loved me all those years ago."

"I did."

"Then you must stop treating me as if I'm below you. Just because I am bound to serve, doesn't mean you can walk all over a goddess." Amarra voiced.

"I will be better in the future, my dear Amarra." Atem promised.

"How?"

"I love you, Amarra. Be my queen." Atem said in all seriousness.


	8. Mother and Decisions

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter 8

Amarra stared at him. "You are serious." She stated looking into his eyes.

"I am."

"What of Bakura? I still love him, even after all these years." Amarra couldn't stop thinking about him.

"You know that he will stop at nothing to claim my throne and you. You say you serve the true Pharaoh. Is he the true Pharaoh?" Atem asked, calm and collected.

"No, he isn't. I am so confused. I wish I had guidance." She sighed.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll come back in a little bit." Atem rose.

"Okay, I guess." She settled on her bed.

"Be back after the next duel." He kissed her forehead lightly and took off.

Amarra couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was about to happen. It was pretty bad. She felt something else too. She went to the window and looked out. Below was Domino City, she had been there for only a few weeks, but with the Pharaoh, it was home.

It was a long time before she turned around to find a woman in white robes standing in the center of her room. She was very beautiful and she had a crown on her head. Amarra recognized her immediately.

"Mother." She fell to her knees, sobbing.

"My beautiful child. I know you face a tough decision, but you must choose." Isis said quietly. "You must choose between your duty and your love."

"But my duty has always been the most important."

"To your father and I, yes. To you? Do you really believe that I wouldn't let you follow your heart?" Isis smiled.

"What if the Pharaoh kills him? Then I would have no choice but to do my duty." Amarra sobbed.

"True, but if that gave you a little time with Bakura, why shouldn't you please your heart and do it?" Isis answered.

Atem was listening outside as Joey's duel was over. He, the Pharaoh, was standing on the other side of the door listening to Mother Isis. Her daughter was confused and Isis was here to steer her in the right direction.

"I can't betray the Pharaoh. Father would banish me." Amarra whispered.

"I will deal with your father, Amarra. Do what your heart says." Isis said, giving her daughter hope.

"My heart says to be with Bakura until he dies and then to do my duty and become the Pharaoh's queen." Amarra looked up. "How can I betray Atem like that?"

"It is not betrayal that scares you, Amarra."

"You're right." She answered, standing up. "It's the fact that I don't know how long I have with Bakura and the fact that he keeps me untouched by anyone, including himself is what scares me. If he will keep it that way before he finally dies."

Isis smiled at her daughter. "I will say this. The Pharaoh will wait until you say yes to bed you, but Bakura may wish to as soon as he wakes and faces the enemy who tried to use the Pharaoh to kill him."

"The enemy who tried to…? Who?" Amarra was worried now.

"Marik threatens to take the Pharaoh's place." Her mother responded.

"Marik is trying to kill Bakura and Atem?" Amarra's nostrils flared.

"Your brother Horus has foreseen that he is under the influence of Set. One of the men you love will disappear for a time. You have the chance to choose to finally follow your heart."

"I wish that I could split in two." Amarra looked out the window. "One given to my heart, the other to my duty."

"It doesn't work that way, my child."

"I know, Mother." Amarra looked back at her.

"You must decide now. Three lives hang in the balance." Isis hugged her daughter.

"I choose my heart until Bakura gives me what I wish, then I will give my attention to protecting the Pharaoh as his queen." Amarra broke the hug. "I just hope that Bakura is okay."

Isis smiled and disappeared. In Bakura's room, the thief snapped awake to the shock of Tea and Tristan and whispered, "Amarra, my love."


	9. Two Broken Hearts

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter 9

Bakura sat up. It was the thief and he was on a mission. He had to get her away from Atem. Atem was poison and Amarra loved Bakura himself, but was that enough?

He ignored the pleas of Ryou's friends and proceeded to walk down the corridor and when he found the door he was looking for, he knocked.

"Amarra?" He whispered, afraid she was already asleep.

"Yes?" She sobbed from behind the door.

"May I come in?" Bakura asked gently.

"Yes. Please come in." She whispered softly.

He closed the door behind him and gathered Amarra in his arms. He wiped her tears, but soon more replaced those wiped away. "What is it?" He asked.

"I can only remain with you until you have me. Then I must go back to the true Pharaoh because it is my duty." Amarra said quietly.

"WHAT?" He roared. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I LOVED YOU!" Bakura shouted.

"I tried to compromise. My duty cannot be forsaken." Amarra answered.

"You are worth nothing to me, trollop. Go to your precious Pharaoh. HE will surely bed you, whore." Bakura slammed the door as he exited the room. How dare she? She talked of duty. Her only duty was to love me. She is no longer significant to me. If she is destroyed with the Pharaoh, so be it.

With that, Bakura disappeared back into his room and passed out. Marik would be coming soon and he had to be ready.

Meanwhile, back in Amarra's room, the tears flowed all the more freely. She banged the floor and Seth watched her. What could he do? The love of the goddess' life was gone and she was in despair. He continued to watch her as Atem approached.

"Atem, she's a wreck." Seth said simply.

"Did she speak to Bakura?" Atem asked.

"Yes. Hence the sobbing and banging. She has been forsaken. Bakura claims that she is worth nothing and that she is your whore now. He wants nothing to do with her. It's been tearing her up inside." Seth explained.

"I will speak to her." Atem said, opening the door wider and stepping through. "The door was open, Amarra." He answered her silent question as he sat beside her.

"He left me and now it's like I am empty." She sobbed into his chest.

"Sometimes, those that forsake us are fools and have no right to do such things. You are my queen." He hugged her.

"I am nothing without Bakura. He was my light. You forsake me when you raided my village!" She cried in anger.

"Amarra, please. You grieve for what you cannot have." Atem responded calmly.

"You are the reason he doesn't want me. I hate you!" She screamed.

Bakura awoke with a start. 'I hate you!' echoed in his head. He slowly got up to investigate. AS he walked, he picked up speed and caught the end of Amarra's speech to Atem.

"--You are nothing without the gods, Pharaoh. I only served you out of duty. My heart has been aching for my thief and you would deny me. NO MORE!" The blimp shook with the force of her voice.

She stalked out of the room and found Bakura. She past him and left him standing there speechless.

"What are you waiting for?" Seth asked him. "Go after her, dumbass!"

Bakura ran and yelled her name. She came to a sudden stop and turned around. Everyone was in the hall, including Marik. She looked at Bakura and sighed.

"What?" She asked, her voice harsh.

"I heard what you said to Atem."

"Good for you." She had no emotion anymore.

"I want to love you, Amarra." Bakura whispered.

"I wanted you to love me before I declined my duty." Amarra answered.

"You do not love me anymore?" Bakura pleaded.

"No." Amarra said after a long pause. "Don't talk to me. You, Atem, and Marik need to finish this. Two of you will disappear. It has been foreseen by my brother." She walked away and disappeared around the corner as Bakura dropped to his knees in despair, much like she had.


	10. Marik

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter 10

Amarra felt her heart break as she left the corridor. She couldn't believe this. The Pharaoh and Bakura, her love treating her like a common whore. She is a goddess, born of Isis and they have the gall to treat her like this?

A breeze came to hit her as she exited the elevator. Marik was up there. _Damn, he moves fast._ She looked out over the city and sighed.

"I couldn't help but notice your plight." Yami Marik said cruelly.

"Could no one not see it?" She answered.

"You are a goddess and as such people should worship the ground you walk on." He answered truthfully.

"I know this, but I was born to serve the Pharaoh. He made me a slave out of fear that I would leave him. I loved Bakura more than anything in the world and he only loves me now because I have forsaken my duty." Her voice was so quiet that Marik had to step closer.

Unexpectedly, Marik hugged her. "You don't have to serve anyone, only your heart."

"My mother said that to me." She smiled.

"Our mother Isis is a wonderful goddess, just like you." He chuckled.

"Why do they say you are evil, Marik?" She asked. "I see nothing wrong with you at all."

"I want to destroy the Pharaoh, take his Egyptian god card and Millennium item. I wish to be Pharaoh." Marik said convincingly.

"Oh." She gasped.

'Don't worry. No harm will come to you, my goddess. I worship you." He kissed her hand. "I only wish to become Pharaoh to show you that you need not serve to be happy."

"I love Bakura, what of him?"

"If it is your wish, I will not hurt Bakura." Marik answered.

"I don't know anymore. It's complicated."

"I understand that and I thank you for actually listening to my side of the battle, my goddess." Marik bowed.

"Of course. I am grateful that I still have followers in this day and age." She smiled and paused. "They are coming here."

"Marik! Get away from her." The Pharaoh shouted with Seth, Bakura, and Joey close behind him.

"Make me." Marik taunted.

"I challenge you to a duel." Bakura said, stepping forward. "The winner gets Amarra."

"She is not a prize. She is a goddess." Marik stated.

Amarra liked Marik for some reason. She knew that the Pharaoh would beat him as he beat everyone, but it would be possibly for Marik to win with her help.

Atem and Seth walked over to her. Atem looked concerned and Seth looked to be interested in the battle.

"Amarra. Are you all right?" Atem asked.

"Fine." She answered coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" He persisted.

"Marik worships me and understands that before I am a slave, I am a goddess. Something you and Bakura have yet to grasp." Amarra said.

"Please. Don't go to Marik. It'll make it that much harder for me." Atem said.

"You should have thought of that when you treated me as a slave."

"NOOOOO!" Bakura screamed. His life points were gone and he was given to hell.

"Bakura!" She screamed. "Marik, you didn't need to make it a Shadow Game." She held Bakura's unconscious form.

"I'm sorry, my goddess." Marik bowed, surprising Seth and Atem. "I will not play Shadow Games anymore if it isn't what you want."

"I have to say yes to when you face the Pharaoh." She whispered.

"Why?"

"My brother fortold two would disappear. The first is gone. You need to face him in a Shadow Game to determine who is the second."

"Yes, my goddess." Marik took his leave.

Amarra cradled Bakura's unconscious body and whispered, "Father, please bring him back. I love him more than anyone on the earth."


	11. Thoughts and Feelings

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter 11

Amarra sat alone with Bakura's body in her room. She had laid him down and kissed his brow, hoping he was a prince in just a deep sleep. He didn't stir, however and it broke her heart.

She didn't come out of her room until the blimp landed at the island for the four-way duel. She left Bakura in her room and ascended the tower to watch Joey and Marik, then Kaiba and Atem. The matches were boring and she yawned and sighed.

The final match of Marik vs. Atem was finally about to happen, but she didn't want to see it. She looked at Bakura's body. Was there someone who would not hurt her? She wanted to know, but she knew her mother would tell her that true love hurts, no matter who it was.

She looked out the window to see the Blue-Eyes Ultimate of Seth clashing with Atem, but it didn't really interest her and she looked back to Bakura. She thought about the good times they had when he was Pharaoh. Then she realized that she had no memories of him as Pharaoh. Was her father suppressing them?

_You will not remember what happened until the true Pharaoh fulfills his destiny and kills the Thief King. _Her father's voice sounded weird in her head.

"But Bakura, I love him."

_You must choose. Zorc will take over Bakura's mind like he once did, my daughter and you must do your duty and love one Pharaoh and only one._

"How will I know which is right, Father?" She asked tearfully.

_The true Pharaoh has the qualities of your brother Horus and your uncle Ra. You will know. You decision is yours, I can't make it for you._

"I miss you, Father."

_I miss you too, my child. You will come back to us soon enough. I promise. _

"Yes, Father." She got up and looked at the door across the hall, Joey was unconscious from his duel with Marik. He was still in there though. At least Marik kept his promise to her.

She walked outside and found the elevator. It was beautiful today. She looked at the blimp once more and closed her eyes as the elevator ascended to the top floor.

When Amarra emerged, Seth and Atem had both of their Egyptian god cards out and were about to clash. She had come at a very bad time.

As if all at once, time sped up and Seth had lost. She realized she had accidentally sped it up. She apologized to the gods and begged their forgiveness, but nothing bad happened and she was safe.

"Amarra!" Atem called.

"Atem." She bowed gracefully.

"Are you happy? I won!" He said cheerfully, now next to her.

"I am, but now I will lose either you or Marik to my father and I am not prepared." She answered, sadness in her eyes.

"I promise you won't lose me." Atem said seriously.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Trust in your Pharaoh, Amarra." He winked.

"Can I trust in you?" She asked to herself.

"I'm confident I can beat Marik, Amarra. I believe in our love."

She looked at him in shock. He loved her? What? This was impossible. What about the night she ran to Bakura, he was going to take her virginity. Was that out of love or was it because the Pharaoh wanted to possess and enslave a goddess? The lines were blurred, even now, in the present as they were in the past.

"You…love me?" She choked.

"Yes, Amarra. Words cannot express that enough. I want to protect you. You are a goddess, but you have fallen into the trap of humanity. I won't let you. I am a god and a man and I constantly battle human emotion. Let me help you, my beautiful Amarra." He looked at her.

"I don't know. You were going to hurt me. You did hurt me and I hated it. That was one of the reasons I ran to Bakura in the first place." She answered him.

"I know and I apologize that I hurt such a beautiful creature." He kissed her full on the lips and she couldn't help, but to return it. They parted and Atem went to the platform to face Marik.


	12. The Life of Bakura

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter 12

She stared after him as Seth came up behind her. He held her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"What are you doing? Tell him not to do it!" Seth said forcefully,

She held her ground. 'It's his destiny. I can't interfere. My father would have my head."

"Help him!" Seth said.

"Why don't you?"

"That ass has my Millennium Rod." Seth answered.

"I know." She turned around to see the Pharaoh's vessel and Marik's vessel disappearing and screaming. She turned away and looked at Seth. "I cannot interfere. It would anger the gods."

"What are you talking about? You love the Pharaoh deep down. You know he's the true Pharaoh. Bakura is gone! Accept that!" Seth yelled back at her.

"Do not presume to tell me who is gone. He has not passed to the Underworld to be judged by my father. I would be summoned if it were so." She disappeared at that moment to a golden chamber with her father and mother on thrones and Anubis, god of embalming, dragging in Bakura.

"This is the thief who tried to kill the Pharaoh and take his place." Anubis growled softly to Osiris.

"I see." Osiris looked at Amarra. "Is this the man you love, my daughter?"  
"I can only love the true Pharaoh, Father. I cannot love someone who tries to kill the Pharaoh. It is against my nature." She looked at Bakura as her heart began to break further. He was being prepared for the scale.

"And yet, you lie to your father. Why?" Osiris asks, intrigued.

"I loved him, but he didn't listen to me and I got him killed."

"You feel guilty?" Isis asked softly.

"Yes, Mother." Amarra answered. "I do."

"Put him on the scale, Anubis." Osiris said.

The scale creaked as Bakura was put on it and the feather was put on the other side. It stayed balanced for a moment and then tilted to show Bakura outweighed the feather as he sank down.

Amarra couldn't believe it. Atem was the true Pharaoh. She cried silent tears because she knew he would have a painful afterlife in the belly of the Eater of Death.

"Amarra, what do you think we should do with him?" Osiris asked.

She was stunned. Her father was asking her? But he was the judge of human souls. He couldn't ask her something like that when he knew she was biased on this soul. What could she do to save him?

"I love him, Father. Please don't hurt him. Take my life instead." Amarra whispered.

"But you must do your duty and serve the Pharaoh. I cannot take your life." He responded.

"Then bound me to Atem and erase my memory of Bakura and my relationship. Erase everyone's mind but yours and Mother's and I will not protest. I tried your patience and was disobedient." Amarra looked down.

"As you wish, my daughter." Osiris looked at all of the people gathered. 'This day forward, Bakura is the enemy of your ward, the Pharaoh Atem. Let all who are gathered here remember that she saved a man from certain death despite his misdeeds."

There was a flash and she was looking at Seth who was intently watching the duel. Marik and Atem were still battling and it was near the end, but Atem destroyed Marik in the end as she finished rematerializing. Amarra had no idea how Atem had won, but only knew that he had.

"I won." Atem said, kissing his lover. Amarra pulled back slightly, shy with her Pharaoh and blushed. "Come now, Amarra."

"I'm sorry, Atem. I am overjoyed." She smiled and Seth looked over at her.

"You know, you have to show him the key to his past. It means running into the Thief King again." Seth whispered as Atem's friends congratulated him.

Amarra looked at Seth. "I know, but the enemy will be conquered this time, even if it means my sacrifice and death."


	13. Together Again

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter 13

The next day Atem and Amarra were in the park. They had a picnic in progress and Amarra was getting edgy.

"What is it?" Atem asked, noticing.

"Our past." She said.

"What about it?"

"It will repeat itself and the Thief King will try to take me from you. We cannot let this happen, Atem." Amarra looked at him.

"Of course not." He cupped her cheek. "No one will ever touch you as long as I breath, Amarra. I swear it." He dropped his hand and they embraced.

The days wore on and no sign of Bakura was in sight. She looked all over, but couldn't find him. They were at the museum today and the vessel's friends wanted to come so she allowed them.

Isis, the priestess, stepped from the shadows. "My Pharaoh." She bowed deeply.

"Isis." Amarra embraced her.

"The protector." Isis looked at her. " You have stayed with the Pharaoh despite your slavery to him. Why?"  
"He needs me. It was important to the gods and it still is." Amarra said.

"Okay, but you are no queen." Isis looked at Atem. "What do you remember?"

Atem cleared his throat and said, "I remember that I was Pharaoh and that Amarra was my slave. Now, I reside in the puzzle," indicating the puzzle. He added, "I know that Bakura is my enemy and Seto was one of my advisors."  
"True, as was I." Isis replied.

"Bakura, what is he planning?" Amarra asked.

"He wants to kill Atem and take you as his rightful queen." Isis said. "We must prevent that."

"Me as queen?" Amarra barked out a laugh.

"I would do it." Atem answered quietly and took her hand.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Amarra answered quietly.

She walked behind her Pharaoh, though he held onto her hand. She looked at Seto, deep in conversation. Then she sighed. She wished she knew why Bakura wanted the throne, but how could she sneak away to find out? Should she try?

She looked at them as Atem dropped her hand. This was her chance. She ran as fast and as quietly as possible out the door to the museum. The vessel's friends tried to keep up, but they were no matches for a goddess. Once outside, she spotted Bakura, bloody and advancing towards her. He grabbed her as the other came out.

She looked around and bodies covered the streets. She stared at Bakura and thought he was beautiful. How could he be the enemy? How did this make sense?

Bakura looked at the others. "Tell your Pharaoh that his slave will be my queen when I take his throne. Egypt will be rebuilt in Japan and you have no say."

He turned to me as if expecting an answer. "Bakura…" I breathed.

He smiled. "You remember then?"

"Remember what?" She shook her head.

"That you saved me from the clutches of Anubis and Osiris, your father, so that I may yet live to destroy your master." Bakura threw a laugh into the air as the vessel's friends looked at us in silence and contemplation.


	14. Horus

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter 14

Amarra couldn't believe what she had heard. She saved the Thief King from her father, from a horrible fate so that he could destroy her love and master? It couldn't be possible, but here he was and she didn't remember any of it.

What could she do? Before she even reacted to the sentence, he grabbed her.

"You're the bait." Bakura sneered and scooped her up. He took off at a run just as Atem was coming outside. His friends gathered around him, but he was too late.

"Atem!" Amarra screamed, but it fell on deaf ears. He couldn't hear her. "Bakura, leave me be!"

"Never! You belong to me now and you will help kill your Pharaoh."

"No!" Amarra yelled.

"Be quiet, woman." Bakura said to her. "I will bed you soon enough."  
"No!"

"It will begin the Pharaoh's doubt of your faithfulness to him." They turned the corner and entered a door. The apartment had to be Bakura's and he looked around. Noticing nothing amiss, he locked the door with the Millennium Ring and set her down.

"Please, Bakura." Amarra pleaded. "You can have anything you want. Please, just give me back to my love."

"You are mine now. Get undressed, goddess, or I will do it for you." Bakura took off his shirt.

"Yes, master." Amarra realized that he was the true Pharaoh. The mark was on his body and it was unmistakable. The Millennium Eye on his stomach, right above the belly button was the mark of the Pharaoh. In all the times Atem had bedded her, she had never seen that mark.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I am swore to serve the true Pharaoh. You have the mark. Atem doesn't." She began to undress. He threw an Egyptian queen's gown at her.

"Wear this, then go back to Atem. Make him think I bedded you."

"Yes, master."

"You escaped with your life." He came up and tore it.

"Yes, master." She had tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Shh…You will be my queen, my dearest." Bakura kissed her hard, so that her lips bruised. "Go."

She took off and went through the window as Atem and his friends rounded the turn. She got up and ran right into them. Disheveled, she passed out.

When she awoke, she was in a grand bed with Seth on one side and Atem on the other. "I

need water." She gasped. Seth brought it to her immediately. "Bakura, my king. He bears the mark of the Pharaoh."

The two looked at each other. Atem lifted his shirt. His was there, the Eye of Horus. He took Amarra's hand. "We summoned your mother."

"Mother." She tried to get up to kneel, but her mother stopped her. "Mother."

"Amarra, my sweet daughter." Isis looked at her daughter. "You must destroy Bakura, there is no other choice. I will restore your memories to you. Do not fear Bakura, dearest one. He will lose this time." Isis kissed her and all the memories came back to her.

"No. Mother, there must be another way."

"He tricked you, my daughter. His love was genuine in Egypt, but here. Here he is bent on his revenge. He is not the true Pharaoh. Though you love him, he must be destroyed as your duty comes before your love." Isis smiled sadly. She felt the heart of her only daughter break. "Horus will be here soon. He loves to talk to his baby sister."

"Mother, please. Don't make me kill him. I can't, I would die inside. I would become lifeless and be alone." Amarra started to cry.

"Such is the price of love, my dear heart. Your father was lost to me for a brief period until I started gathering his pieces. My heart broke. I survived."

"He will face the Eater of Death. No one escapes from that. I saved him from it once. I highly doubt Father will be that merciful a second time."

"You must live with your decisions." Isis hugged her. "Horus will be here any moment and two gods in the same space could kill the Pharaoh." She disappeared.

"Bakura." Amarra whispered. "My heart is going to die, Pharaoh. I apologize for my horrible actions toward you."  
"All is forgiven my sweet Amarra. I just hope you learn to love me as I love you."

Horus entered and Seth bowed before the glory of the god. Pharaoh Atem was oblivious to his presence as he was comforting Amarra.

"Sister, I come at our father's request." Horus sat on the bed and it became golden.

"Horus, I love the man I must destroy." Amarra sobbed into her brother's chest. The tears became golden. The sheets had turned to the color of gold as well.

"You do not love me any longer?" Horus looked heartbroken. "I thought you did. That wonderful time in Greece?"

"Brother, I love you so. But this human loved me, even before he realized what I am. I know you love me, but you were born to love me as I was to love you."

"Amarra, my sweet sister. Amun smiles on us. You must take this in stride and realize that though the human man who loved you will be gone, your brother and the Pharaoh will always love you more."

"I know, Brother." Amarra said.

"I must leave. It was good to see you again, my sister."

Amarra smiled. "Goodbye, Horus."

Horus disappeared and she looked at Atem. "Did you ever sleep with him?" Atem asked.

"Yes. He was my lover before I came to Egypt."

Atem looked at her and hugged her as the tears continued to flow.


	15. Despair

I do not own any of the characters to Yu-Gi-Oh! This was just an idea I had and I ran with it.

Chapter 15

The next day, Amarra went to Bakura. She did want to, but at the same time she wanted to die. She cursed her immortality. She resolved that after she fulfilled the act of killing the Thief King, she would retire with Horus in Egypt. She knew he would agree just to be with her, so she hardened her resolve and knocked on Bakura's door.

"Enter." Bakura said. She opened the door and he was sitting in his pants, shirtless, which made matters worse for her. She flushed and he smiled. "Well? How did it go, my queen?"

"They want to kill you, my lord." Amarra said with tears in her eyes.

"Hush now, my love. They will not harm me." He went over to hug her. They embraced and she pulled out a dagger without Bakura noticing. "I love you with all my heart, my dear Amarra and nothing will ever change that."

The dagger rose and Amarra had a firm grasp on it. "I know, Bakura. I love you as much as my heart allows me to." She plunged the dagger into his back and twisted.

"What treachery is this, Amarra?" Bakura looked at her hard. "The cowards wanted you to do it didn't they?"

"No, my mother Isis wanted me to do this. It will give my soul and your soul peace." She looked at him with the regal bearing of a goddess.

"Will you… carry… me to… the afterlife?" Bakura gasped out. "Please?"  
"I cannot. It would be against my father's wishes. I will never see you again, my love. I free you from your destiny." Amarra gasped as her heart broke. "I can't heal you. I would die all over again. Know that I will always love you and no other mortal man will know how much a goddess can love them." She started to cry.

"I…only wish…I could see…you…smile…one last…smile, lover…" Bakura died and all of Japan was ripped through with a shriek of utter despair and torment.

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Horus heard the despair of his sister and turned to his father. "Do something, please."

"I cannot. She must learn to live with her pain. It is her own curse to bear. Help her through this, Horus. She needs you." Osiris said.

"Yes, Father." Horus disappeared and traveled to his sister's side. He embraced her as he felt his lover's heartbreak and he only hugged her tighter. He tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

The Pharaoh Atem and his friends entered the house in the afternoon to see if it was finally over with Bakura. Atem tried to comfort her, but she smacked it away.

"Stop it!" She screamed. "You made me kill him. Are you happy? You destroyed me for your own gain. I am a slave to you. I don't deserve the rank of goddess!" She disappeared and Horus remained.

"What can I do?" Atem asked him.

"Pray that she forgives you, Atem. Because if she doesn't I will do everything in my power to make her happy and that may mean your death." Horus turned away to follow his sister.

Horus found her on Mt. Fuji. She was looking out and found that she was still heartbroken. Horus hugged her again.

"What can I do to please you, my love?" Horus asked.

"Just tell me that his death in the afterlife will be quick." She whispered.

"It will, I promise." He wrapped his arms around her. "Why do you wish such a thing?"

"I stabbed him in the back, literally. Please, just…I don't want to talk about it."  
"Will you ever forgive Atem?" Horus asked, carefully treading on the subject.

"The better question is: Will I ever forgive myself?"

**THE END**


End file.
